Como te va, mi amor
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Después de dos años de no ver a Zeta, ¿Como tomará Ro el reencuentro?


"COMO TE VA, MI AMOR"  
  
Hacía dos años ya que Ro había recuperado su 'libertad'. Realmente ella no se sentía libre, al contrario... estaba prisionera en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos.... en Zeta.  
  
- Vamos, Ro, anímate...  
  
Ro trato de sonreír a su hermano, pero en cierta forma lo culpaba. Si él no la hubiera convencido de no buscar a Zeta, ahora ella estaría cuidándolo.... Si, es todo su culpa.....  
  
No, si había que culpar a alguien, ese sería Zeta... La última vez que lo vio se quedo grabada en su mente, como si diario lo viviera con mayor intensidad.  
  
"- Zeta, no voy a dejarte..."  
  
"- Ro, nos tienen rodeados... debes huir.."  
  
"- ¡No! Escaparemos, siempre lo hacemos..."  
  
"- Solo queremos al Sintoide, tu puedes escapar, niña..."  
  
"- ¡NO!"  
  
Y por alguna razón, perdió el conocimiento. Después se entero que West le había lanzado un dado tranquilizador en el brazo. 'Al menos ese estúpido había hecho algo bien en su patética vida', pensaba Ro.  
  
Su hermano había trabajado arduamente para quitarle a Ro su expediente criminal, vaya que Bennet se había ensañado con ella. Al fin lo logro, y le hizo entender que Zeta se sacrifico por ella, a cambio de entregar su libertad, Bennet debía dejar a Ro en paz, y jamás atreverse a molestarla, para que fuera feliz.  
  
'Pero nadie me pregunto si eso era lo que YO quería', seguía pensando Ro, con los puños apretados, 'Zeta, eres un tonto.... ¿No entiendes que yo era feliz contigo? Juntos íbamos a lograr tu libertad, y tu lo echaste a perder.... quien sabe que habrá hecho Bennet contigo...'  
  
Después de ver en silencio el paisaje, Ro rompió el silencio que la embargaba.  
  
- ¿A donde vamos?  
  
- Me alegra que preguntes, Ro, tengo que cubrir un evento fuera de la ciudad, decidí traerte para que te distrajeras, creo que te hace falta...  
  
- Me hace falta Zeta...  
  
- Ro...  
  
- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No sé que le paso! ¡Él no era malo! Y ahora quizás ni siquiera exista...  
  
- Sé que estas molesta...  
  
- Que bueno que lo sabes.  
  
Ambos quedaron en silencio.  
  
- Lo siento - musito Ro.  
  
- No importa, Rosalía.... pero entiende que es un Sintoide... tarde o temprano pasaría.  
  
Ro suspira, quizás su hermano tiene razón, pero es algo que ella no quiere admitir.  
  
Al ver el paisaje, no puede evitar recordar a Zeta... todos los hermosos momentos que pasaron juntos... como ella le enseñaba cosas de 'humanos', y él siempre trataba de complacerla en todo.  
  
"- ¿Sabes? Te ayudare a encontrar a tu creador, a cambio de que me des crédito ilimitado, ¿Esta bien?"  
  
"- Esta bien..."  
  
"- ¡Oye! No puedes estar cambiando de forma así, es extraño"  
  
"- ¿Por qué?"  
  
"- ¡Por qué los humanos no hacemos eso! Y tampoco podemos estar diciendo cosas de robots..."  
  
"- ¿Entonces no debo recargarme aquí?"  
  
"- Mejor ven conmigo, encontrare una computadora escondida para que te recargues, y busques la información"  
  
"- La familia es algo muy importante, Zeta, por eso quiero encontrar la mía"  
  
"- Pero ya tienes familia"  
  
"- Esa es mi familia adoptiva... y no es que me queje, pero me gustaría saber que paso con mis verdaderos padres"  
  
"- Yo te ayudare a encontrarlos, quizás en el camino encontremos a mi creador también"  
  
- ¡Ro!  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
Ro se da cuenta de que ya han llegado a la ciudad.  
  
- Lo siento, no me di cuenta...  
  
-Esta bien, vamos...  
  
Ro sale del tren, estirándose lentamente. Esta ciudad le era extrañamente familiar, quizás era uno de los múltiples lugares que había visitado con Zeta.... Ahí estaba de nuevo, pero ya se había hecho el propósito de olvidarlo, y eso debía hacer.  
  
- Ro, debo ir a una reunión, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?  
  
- Prefiero dar una vuelta por la ciudad, si no te molesta...  
  
- Al contrario, mira, nos hospedaremos en este hotel... - el hermano de Ro le da una pequeña tarjeta - cuando te canses, toma un transporte para ir, ya tienen lista tu habitación, esta a mi nombre, pero puedes pedirla.  
  
-Esta bien...  
  
- Cuídate, Ro...  
  
- Estaré bien, no te preocupes...  
  
Ro le da un abrazo a su hermano, para hacerle ver que estará bien. Mas tranquilo, el hermano de Ro se aleja.  
  
- Bien... ¿Qué habrá de interesante en esta ciudad?  
  
Ro comienza a caminar, buscando algo interesante. Aparte de ver demasiados niños jugando en las calles, no había nada mas emocionante, o que realmente llamara su atención.  
  
Un momento... ese chico.... Hay algo con ese chico. Acercándose a Ro, un chico alto, con cabello negro, y un saco negro, camina lentamente, viendo a su alrededor, buscando algo. ¡Esto no podía ser! ¡Ese chico era idéntico a Zeta! Quizás cambio la ropa, pero si alguien conocía a Zeta perfectamente, esa es Ro. No puede ser.... ¿¿Zeta?? ¿Caminando como si nada? Debe ser su imaginación, quizás desea tanto verlo.... Pero no puede quedarse con la duda, jamás se lo perdonaría...  
  
*********************************************/*************************  
  
Que sorpresas da la vida  
  
encontrarte en plena calle,  
  
fue una chispa en mi equilibrio,  
  
dinamita que estallo.  
  
*********************************************/*************************  
  
El chico se aproximaba cada vez mas rápido, y Ro sentía que su corazón iba a salir de la emoción... pero, ¿Qué tal si lo estaba confundiendo? ¿¿Qué tal si no era Zeta?? Si no era Zeta, al menos no se quedará con esa incógnita, debía preguntarle, aunque primero debía tener el VALOR para hacerlo.  
  
El chico mira a Ro, y se detiene en seco. Ambos quedan de frente, y se observan fijamente, sin decir nada, solo ahí.... Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si no tuvieran voz, o palabras adecuadas para decir algo que rompiera el silencio tan incomodo, pero a la vez comprensible.  
  
  
  
*********************************************/*************************  
  
Te encontré un poco mas flaco,  
  
fue mirarte y derrumbarme  
  
te creí asunto olvidado  
  
otra vez me equivoque.  
  
*********************************************/**************************  
  
- ¿¿Z-zeta?? - al fin pregunto ella, rompiendo el silencio, aunque su voz temblaba terriblemente.  
  
- Ro... me da gusto que me recuerdes....  
  
Ro no podía creerlo... ¡¡Si es Zeta!! ¡¡Es Zeta, el Sintoide que ella amaba!! ¡El Sintoide que nunca pudo olvidar!  
  
- P-pero... ¿Qué haces? ¿Como?  
  
- Aquí llamaremos mucho la atención, será mejor que vayamos a un lugar mas tranquilo, sígueme, sé el lugar perfecto...  
  
Ro asintió lentamente, y ambos comenzaron a caminar, en el mas profundo silencio. Después del valor de Ro para preguntarle, parecía haberse quedado en blanco. ¿Qué iba a preguntarle? ¿Como había estado? ¿Qué había hecho Bennet con él? ¿Si la amaba y la recordaba, como ella lo hacia? ¡Momento! ¡¡Que tontería!! Zeta es un Sintoide, un ROBOT... no tiene sentimientos, así que es obvio que si la extrañaba, era porque lo ayudaba, y no porque sintiera algo especial por ella, siempre había querido meterse eso en la cabeza, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca lo lograba.  
  
Pero... ¿Como pudo ella enamorarse de un robot? Desde el principio sabía que era imposible, mas que imposible, prohibido. Zeta jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos, y se sentía como una tonta al haber pensado que hubieran llegado a formar una pareja muy feliz. La palabra clave aquí era pareja... es algo que no podrá suceder.  
  
*********************************************/**************************  
  
Como te va mi amor, como te va  
  
era el silencio la pregunta entre tu y yo,  
  
eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar  
  
porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió.  
  
*********************************************/*************************  
  
Al fin llegaron a un viejo parque, al parecer abandonado.  
  
- Espero que no te hayas cansado - dice Zeta con una sonrisa a Ro.  
  
Ro niega con la cabeza, y se sienta en una banca cercana.  
  
- Zeta...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- ¿Qué ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo?  
  
'Que pregunta tan tonta, Rosalía', se regaña a si misma Ro.  
  
- Bennet me atrapo, y quiso reprogramarme...  
  
- Ya sabía yo, tenía un plan oculto, siempre lo supe, Zeta.  
  
- Si, pero Bucky me ayudo a escapar...  
  
- ¿¿Bucky?? Vaya, hasta que ese mocoso hizo algo de provecho.  
  
- Pregunto mucho por ti.  
  
- ¿Así que me extrañó? De seguro porque no tenía a nadie que lo pusiera en cintura - sonríe Ro.  
  
- ¿Te extrañó? - pregunta Zeta confundido.  
  
Ro dio un largo suspiro.  
  
- Cuando extrañas a alguien, es cuando no dejas de pensar en esa persona, y quisieras mas que todo en el mundo que estuviera contigo, te hace falta su presencia, y siempre la tienes en tu mente.  
  
- Entonces.... yo te extraño, Ro.  
  
Ro mira a Zeta sorprendida, ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente tierno y sincero?  
  
- Yo también te extraño, Zeta...  
  
*********************************************/*************************  
  
Como te va mi amor, como te va  
  
era el silencio la pregunta entre tu y yo,  
  
eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar  
  
porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió.  
  
*********************************************/**************************  
  
Ro quería abrazar a Zeta, pero no había razón para hacerlo... excepto QUERER hacerlo... Quizás para Zeta no signifique nada, pero para ella sería como encontrar la felicidad de nuevo.  
  
- Ro, ¿Pasa algo?  
  
- No.... ¿Y que haces? ¿Te sigues escondiendo de Bennet?  
  
- Si, pero también sigo buscando a mi creador...  
  
- ¿Aun no lo encuentras? ¡Pero si han pasado dos años!  
  
- Ha habido muchos obstáculos, y Bucky trata de ayudarme, pero no hemos logrado dar con el...  
  
- Entiendo...  
  
*********************************************/*************************  
  
Fue un encuentro tan pequeño  
  
que no pude sincerarme  
  
y decirte 'te he extrañado'  
  
como nunca imagine.  
  
*********************************************/*************************  
  
- ¿Y tu, Ro? ¿Eres feliz?  
  
Ro mira a Zeta con tristeza. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que no lo es? ¡¡Lo necesitaba!! ¡¡Mas que el aire que respira!! ¡¡Para ella estar sin Zeta es como estar sin su corazón!!  
  
- No....  
  
- ¿Por qué no?  
  
A veces que Zeta no entendiera las cosas humanas no era tan lindo.  
  
- Porque me haces falta, Zeta.  
  
- ¿Necesitas un robot para ser feliz?  
  
Ro estaba a punto de explotar, ya sabía que Zeta no entendía de esas cosas, pero ¿No podría tener algo mas de delicadeza, o leer entre líneas? Era mucho pedir para un Sintoide.  
  
- No, te necesito a ti...  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque yo..... yo te....  
  
*********************************************/**************************  
  
Desde entonces como espuma  
  
creció un miedo a quedar sola  
  
porque no he encontrado a alguien  
  
que me llene igual que tu.  
  
Como te va mi amor, como te va  
  
era el silencio la pregunta entre tu y yo,  
  
eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar  
  
porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió.  
  
*********************************************/*************************  
  
- ¿Tu que? - pregunta Zeta ingenuamente.  
  
- Olvídalo.....  
  
De repente como si hubiera surgido del fondo de su corazón un sentimiento de esperanza, Ro levanta la mirada para fijarla en Zeta, con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Ro?  
  
- ¡¡Zeta!! ¡¡Ahora que volvimos a encontrarnos, podré ayudarte a encontrar a tu creador!! ¡¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!!  
  
- Pero Ro...  
  
- ¡Si! ¡Podremos volver a viajar juntos! Y me volverás a dar crédito ilimitado, me hace falta mucha ropa ^^  
  
Ro parecía demasiado feliz, y en cierta manera, a Zeta le gustaba verla feliz. Cuando la veía llorar, algo pasaba con él, que quería hacer todo lo que ella le dijera para hacer volver su hermosa sonrisa.  
  
- Ro, no puedes venir conmigo...  
  
Ro mira extrañada a Zeta.  
  
- ¿Por qué no?  
  
- Porque no es seguro...  
  
- Nunca lo ha sido, y te acompañe por mucho tiempo.  
  
- Y estuviste muchas veces en peligro, ya no quiero arriesgarte, esa vida termino para ti, así serás feliz, no tendrás que estar huyendo.  
  
- ¡Pero yo soy feliz así! ¡Soy feliz si estoy contigo!  
  
Zeta mira a Ro tiernamente.  
  
- ¿No es mejor que estés con tu hermano... con tu familia? La familia es algo muy importante, y quizás tu quieras formar la tuya, para ser feliz...  
  
Ro lo mira fijamente, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Es cierto, ella añoraba tener una familia, pero no tanto como a él.... Por él daría todo, hasta su vida.  
  
- No sé si encontrare a mi creador algún día - sigue Zeta - y tu mereces ser feliz.  
  
Ro muerde su labio inferior, para detener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir apresuradamente.  
  
- Esta bien, Zeta, si no quieres que vaya contigo, lo entiendo - dice con tristeza.  
  
- Pero no quiero verte así... no me gusta, me gusta mas cuando tienes una sonrisa.  
  
- Cuando uno esta triste, no puede sonreír, Zeta...  
  
- ¿Alguna vez volverás a sonreír?  
  
- Quizás... con el tiempo...  
  
Zeta comienza a mirar a su alrededor.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Mi escáner me dice que hay alguien cerca, probablemente West o Lee... debo irme...  
  
- ¡Déjame ir contigo! - suplicaba Ro.  
  
- Ro...  
  
- Lo sé, pero valía la pena intentarlo, ¿No crees?  
  
- Adiós, Ro....  
  
De repente, Ro se puse de pie en un salto, y abrazo a Zeta, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Te amo, Zeta, y nunca te olvidare....  
  
Zeta corresponde al abrazo, y le da un tierno beso en la frente, aun sin saber lo que significa.  
  
Ro observa como Zeta comienza a alejarse, escondiéndose entre los árboles para poder escapar sin llamar la atención. Ro vuelve a la banca donde estaba sentada, y ya no soporto mas... comenzó a llorar, mirando hacia donde Zeta se había dirigido.  
  
*********************************************/**************************  
  
Porque el tiempo ha sido aliado  
  
madurando este querer  
  
no debimos separarnos  
  
fue un error, ahora lo sé.  
  
*********************************************/*************************  
  
Sin saber cuanto tiempo pasa, Ro sigue con la mirada fija al frente, y sus lagrimas escurren como gotas de lluvia. No... esta lloviendo, y eso hace que sus lagrimas se confundan con el agua. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando había comenzado a llover, pero no quería irse de ahí, no quería olvidar a Zeta... no quería vivir si Zeta no estaba a su lado.  
  
¡Pero que tonta! ¡A Zeta no le gustaría verla triste! ¡Zeta se sacrifico por ella, y de nuevo lo hizo, para que fuera feliz! Si bien Zeta no tiene sentimientos humanos, siempre fue sincero (en ocasiones demasiado), y su mirada denotaba tristeza porque la dejaba ir, pero esperanza, de que podría llegar a ser feliz. Y eso haría, por Zeta, volvería a sonreír... Quien sabe si algún día lo pueda ver de nuevo.... Si hoy pudo, quiere decir que cualquier día podrá pasar de nuevo.  
  
- ¡Rosalía! ¡Estas totalmente empapada!  
  
Ro mira a la entrada del parque, y ve a su hermano, acercándose con un paraguas para cubrirla.  
  
- ¿Como...? ¿Como me encontraste?  
  
- Ro, eres mi hermana.... además tu reloj tiene un rastreador instalado...  
  
Ro frunce el entrecejo.  
  
- No me veas así, aun no tengo confianza suficiente como para no sabes totalmente donde estas...  
  
Para sorpresa de su hermano, Ro sonríe.  
  
- Tienes razón. Será mejor que nos vayamos... la lluvia ya es mas fuerte.  
  
- Bien....  
  
Ro se pone de pie, y mira hacia un árbol lejano.  
  
- ¿Puedes adelantarte? Enseguida te alcanzo.  
  
El hermano de Ro asintió, y se alejo, dejando a Ro sola, la cual se limpia sus ultimas lagrimas con los dedos, delicadamente.  
  
- Bueno.... creo que no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego, Zeta.... Ro sonríe, y comienza a alejarse del parque.  
  
*********************************************/**************************  
  
Como te va mi amor, como te va  
  
era el silencio la pregunta entre tu y yo,  
  
eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar  
  
porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió.  
  
*********************************************/*************************  
  
Al salir del parque, Ro no se dio cuenta de que era observada. Zeta estaba en una de las ramas del árbol que Ro había observado, sonriendo.  
  
- Yo también te amo, Ro...  
  
Zeta se aleja, pues parece que cada vez están mas cerca Bennet y sus hombres, y debe darse prisa, para no levantar sospecha.  
  
Ro mira lentamente las calles mientras se dirigen al hotel. Será feliz, aunque nunca llegue a amar a nadie mas... Su corazón ya tenía dueño, y ese es un Sintoide... Un Sintoide de nombre Zeta.  
  
FIN  
  
Ángel Danyliz  
  
22 de Septiembre del 2002.  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Mi primer songfic, que emoción ^^  
  
Ejem, disculpen, como sea, para quien lo lea, espero que le guste, ya que a mi me encanta Zeta Project, y me encantaría que Ro se quedara con Zeta... quitando el hecho de que es un Sintoide ^^'  
  
Hablando de eso, en ingles es synthoid, y no sé si esta correctamente escrito 'Sintoide', pero igual así lo puse.  
  
La canción es: 'Como te va, mi amor' de Pandora (a mi me encanta esa canción, muy 'córtate la vena con galletas de animalitos'), y me pareció que era adecuada para Zeta y Ro ^^  
  
Mi mail: dany_liz@yahoo.com.mx 


End file.
